Kill, Pray, Hate!
Kill, Pray, Hate! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 27th case of the game. It is the third case set in Horton Plot The Liberty Agency went to Albanos to investigate Queen Jango's plans of another killing spree. Chief MacLeod wanted Fatiha and the player to know more about the district of Horton, so he ordered them to patrol an Industrial District. Things were bad, what with the smoke environment and the oil stains. Even worse, they found factory worker Dave Gilliam died from blunt force trauma. The five people were labelled as suspects: Elise Gilliam (victim's ex-wife), Fabiano Barros (Brazilian businessman), John Flair (doctor), Devika Gupta (Arnold's love interest), and Arnold Laplander (Texan cowboy). While searching for evidences, Fatiha heard a woman's scream from storage. She goes to the storage where the scream of a woman coming. But Fatiha screams when Queen Jango attacks her with knife. But the player knock her out and the two escapes with piece of chocolate box. Mid-investigation, Hilda said that chocolate box was actually from Clark Lodge that brought it to Jessica Rees before Queen Jango discover it. The cops met and flagged Dr. John Flair as a suspect again. He was proven innocent when the Texan cowboy and Devika Gupta's love interest, Arnold Laplander, was incriminated. After he denied involvement, Arnold said that he killed Dave Gilliam with Dandiya sticks because he was tired of him for playing a terrifying pranks on his ex-wife Elise Gilliam. He stated that Dave scares his lover Devika via screamer prank, leaving her suffered from paraplegia. Arnold was pushed to his limit when he found out Dave scares Elise with scary mask, which sends her to hospital for treatments. To pass on oil-drilling work for Elise and to protect Fabiano Barros from impending unemployment, he beat up the worker to death with Dandiya sticks and throw it into the garbage to hide the crime scene. The Judge Pereira sentenced Arnold to 20 years in jail for the unthinkable murder of Dave Gilliam. During Bloody Valentine (3/6), after the trial, Abraham asked the player to check on John to keep his son Eddie away from trouble. The cops investigated the Tex-Mex restaurant which Eddie patronized. They found its camera footage which – per Nadia's analysis – recorded his encounter with park ranger Owen Symere. John said that he won't let his son to see Symere again and was planning to leave for Horsfall in search of ghost town. Fatiha and the player helped Elise Gilliam find her ex-husband's friend Lloyd Drummond who had gone missing prior to the events of the case. Elise mentioned that Lloyd was promised a better future by Queen Jango. Fearing Deathstalker's involvement, the cops investigated the Romantic Fountain and found a recruitment form belonging to Arnold which, per Nadia's analysis, contained Deathstalker's logo. Hours after the indictment, the team had to patrol the oil well again to determine if Fabiano was safe for his workers to come back and also had to keep an eye on John Flair's son, who was suspected of being in Horsfall for grim reasons. Summary Victim *'Dave Gilliam' Murder Weapon *'Dandiya Sticks' Killer *'Arnold Laplander' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing yoga. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats Tex-Mex. *The suspect has bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing yoga. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats Tex-Mex. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing yoga. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect wear leather coat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing yoga. *The suspect eats Tex-Mex. *The suspect has bandage. *The suspect wear leather coat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing yoga. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats Tex-Mex. *The suspect has bandage. *The suspect wear leather coat. Killer's Profile *The killer practicing yoga. *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats Tex-Mex. *The killer has bandage. *The killer wear leather coat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images